deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine vs Cheetah
Description As two physically-enhanced animal-themed from two rivaling comic books franchise, with razor sharp claws and feral instincts, they also utilize speed and have serious demeanors. Interlude Wiz: They both had sharp claws that can hurt the strongest beings, utilizing speed and having serious demeanors. Boomstick: I bet this is going to be brutality battle right Wiz? Wiz: Yes indeed. Boomstick: They also was named after animal. Wiz: Wolverine, the healing factor hero from X-Men. Boomstick: And Cheetah, the nemesis of Wonder Woman and an villain! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Wolverine Wiz: James Howlett was born in the late 1800's to a rich family, his birth place was Alberta, Canada. Boomstick: He was born to John Howlett Sr. and Elizabeth Howlett, also the brother Dog Logan and John Howlett Jr. And one day the Groundskeeper Thomas Logan entered James's house in a rage and killed John Howlett who is James's father. Then suddenly James grew claws out of his fists and stabbed Thomas. Wiz: He is ushered into the Canadian military during World War 1. Logan spends time in Madripoor before setting in Japan, where he marries Itsu and has a son, Dakon but his real name is Akihiro. Logan is unaware of his son for many years. Boomstick: Logan got kidnapped by Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on, until he escape. Wiz: It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has Adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. Weapon Alpha also known as James Hudson and Vindicator who is also known as Heather Hudson, they help Logan recover his humanity following his escape, and Logan begins work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. Boomstick: And of course, Logan becomes Wolverine! One of Canada's first hero! And dangerous. Wiz: Logan also fought in over 4 large scale wars, not just World War 1 and 2, but he also fought in Vietnam and Cold War. Boomstick: Wolverine survived an onslaught from Phoenix, Survived battles with The Hulk, lifted a Great White Shark and his claws can cut through almost anything. Wiz: His skeleton laced with Adamantium, and it's virtually unbreakable which he can survive nuclear explosions with no damage to the metal. It can also adds weight to his blows. Boomstick: This savage dude survived blows from Thor Odinson and The Hulk, dude! And also been manipulated by Magneto! Wiz: Alright, I understand Boomstick. Boomstick: We hasn't talk about his healing factor yet! Alright I'll do it, he regenerates any damages to his flesh in seconds excluding brain damage or decapitation. However he immune to poisons, toxins and diseases because of it, I wonder why he been smoking too much. It also delays his aging, pretty sure I want to be like him sometimes. Wolverine: I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice. Cheetah Wiz: Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva was originally an adventurous archeologist with an interest in mythology and dangerous relics. She met and befriended Diana Prince, Minerva acquired a ceremonial dagger that belonged to a lost Amazon tribe who worshipped a cheetah goddess of hunt who was the jailer of the plant demon Urzkartaga. Boomstick: When Minerva cut herself on the blade under the assumption that it give her divine power, unaware that the ritual only works if practioner is a virgin, she ended up transformed into a were-cheetah and forced into a life of crime to fund further research to find cure while satisfying the bloodlust of her curse. And by the way, were-cheetah? Ha sounds like Werewolf but replacing wolf into cheetah hahaha! Oh that's funny, it's exist now isn't it? Wiz: Well laugh all you want, after being defeated by Wonder Woman, Minerva was approached by Circe the immortal witch, who gave her a potion that transformed her permanently into the Cheetah. It also gave her full control over her powers, and the ability to take on a human appearance while still have access to all her Cheetah powers. Boomstick: I would like to be a Cheetah now, I mean technically her claws is magic so she can hurt Superman and Supergirl with her claws. Wiz: In either form, Minerva possesses a genius level intellect. As a were-cheetah, she possesses the power and strength to rival demigods like Wonder Woman. She can also move at fast speed that nearly rival a Speedster's. And she also trained under the super-villain Zoom, who helped her enhance her super-speed. Boomstick: She is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and also she is fast enough to fight The Flash! Wiz: Cheetah has several abilities such as great reflexes acrobatics and slashing claws, though she always loses to her nemesis Wonder Woman. Boomstick: Hm, Cheetah can cut Superman, Supergirl and any other Kryptonians but can't defeat Wonder Woman? Seems legit... Wiz: Cheetah can cut Diana with her claws sometimes. Boomstick: She is also a great tactician! Also Minerva have to train harder to beat her nemesis. Cheetah: Girl of Steel. You are rare, rare find. No wonder Brainiac wants you... Dead or alive. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Wolverine was walking around the swamp, looking for someone. Suddenly a were-cheetah jump out of nowhere, Wolverine dodges the attack. Cheetah: Who are you? Wolverine: The name's Wolverine, Bub. And I'm looking for someone that called Wonder Woman. Cheetah: You've mistaken, Wolverine. She is mine! Wolverine: Move out of way, Bub. Or I'll move you. Cheetah: I would like to see you try, creep. Cheetah kicks Wolverine, Wolverine before attempting to stab Cheetah but Cheetah slashes Wolverine's face. Wolverine heals. Cheetah: So you can heal too. Wolverine: That's right, Bub. Wolverine charges at Cheetah, Cheetah slashes Wolverine and knocking him on the ground. Wolverine stabs Cheetah's foot, Cheetah yelp and kicks Wolverine's face. Cheetah stabs Wolverine's left ribs and right ribs multiple times, Wolverine headbutts Cheetah and slashing Cheetah. Wolverine before stabbing Cheetah in gut, Cheetah slashes Wolverine multiple times and throw a punches at him. Wolverine stabs Cheetah's shoulder, Cheetah kicks Wolverine in groin. Cheetah: You got good skills Wolverine, but I got more surprises. Cheetah slash Wolverine's chest, Cheetah then stabs Wolverine's stomach and tosses him. Wolverine gets up and heal again. Cheetah: I guess I'll do more harder then. Wolverine: Fat chance. Wolverine charges at Cheetah, Cheetah dodges Wolverine's claw and Cheetah bites Wolverine's arm. Wolverine stabs Cheetah's shoulder, Cheetah kicks Wolverine's knee and Wolverine stabs Cheetah's belly few times. Cheetah then slashes Wolverine's neck, Wolverine then manages to headbutts Cheetah again. Wolverine then dashes forward and gets a couple stabs and slashes on Cheetah, Cheetah kicks Wolverine's gut and slashes Wolverine's face. Wolverine slashes Cheetah's leg, then Cheetah punch Wolverine and Cheetah disappears. He starts sniffing around. Wolverine: No uses hiding, girly... Cheetah jumps behind Wolverine, Wolverine then able to dodges Cheetah's attack and delivers a large stab to Cheetah. Cheetah: W... What? Wolverine: The nose knows. Cheetah groans in pain, Cheetah then bites Wolverine's shoulder. Wolverine toss Cheetah, Cheetah gets up, injured. Cheetah: You got me good... But I'm not letting you win! Cheetah charges at Wolverine, as Wolverine about to swing his claw at Cheetah, Cheetah blocks and slashes Wolverine's chest. Cheetah keep on slashing, stabbing Wolverine's chest until Wolverine blocks her attack, Wolverine headbutts Cheetah. Wolverine was able to stabs Cheetah in belly. Wolverine: You never give up do you? Cheetah roars and bites Wolverine's shoulder, Wolverine yelp and toss Cheetah. Cheetah gets up and quickly slash Wolverine's gut hard, Wolverine stabs Cheetah's leg twice, Cheetah slashes Wolverine's face. Wolverine then stabs both of Cheetah's arms, Wolverine then headbutts Cheetah hard. Wolverine: Who are you anyway? Cheetah: Cheetah. The arch-nemesis of a idiotic sweet woman you trying to find! And now... It's time to end this, beast. Wolverine grunts and charges at Cheetah, Cheetah charges at Wolverine also. Both counter each other's attacks and slashing, laying a multitude of blows on each other. Cheetah got badly injury than Wolverine, Wolverine then stabs Cheetah's gut multiple times and knock her out into ground. Wolverine: Have a wonderful sleep, Cheetah. Cheetah then stabs Wolverine's foot and uppercuts him. Cheetah did the low kick that knocks him into the air and attempts to kick him, making him to be tossed. Cheetah slowly falls to her knees, Cheetah looks at Wolverine healing again but he was getting angry. Wolverine: Alright, Bub... You've got me mad! Wolverine enters berserker mode and screams out loud, Cheetah was shock, then Cheetah groans. Before Cheetah could attempts to attack, Wolverine leaps high into the air and cuts off one of Cheetah's arm. Cheetah screams in pain, then Wolverine attempts to slice off Cheetah's head, a lot of bloods spitting out everywhere. Headless were-cheetah fell and collapse into ground, Wolverine walk away and decide to kick Cheetah's head like a soccer ball. =Poll= Who will win? Wolverine Cheetah Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Whoa! That was way too much blood and was very brutally! Wiz: Although Cheetah have a speed advantages, Wolverine's berserker mode increases speed, strength and pain resistance. And also Wolverine can survived blows from stronger characters like Thor Odinson, Hulk, Juggernaut and all others. Boomstick: Cheetah's healing factor isn't as powerful as Wolverine, so Wolverine could endure her attacks! Wiz: And also Cheetah has kept up with The Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman so that's her speed advantages. But unfortunately she wouldn't keep up with Berkserker mode. Boomstick: Wolverine's claw was stronger than Cheetah's claw, I mean I know Cheetah can cut through Kryptonians like Superman but Wolverine's claw can cut and stab through through Sentinels, Hulk which sometimes making him little weak, Thanos and Gladiator, who are each durable enough to survive blows from godlike characters and planet-destroying attacks. Wiz: Wolverine also has experienced for 100 years, which means he experienced more than Cheetah did! Boomstick: He also battled Omega Red for over 17 hours while Cheetah loses to Wonder Woman in a minutes of fights! Wiz: Wolverine also did survived onslaught from Jean Grey, and surviving explosions of massive magnitude, including multiple occasions of surviving nuclear bombs. Boomstick: I mean damn Wolverine is a lot stronger than you think, but didn't Cheetah fought The Flash before? Wiz: She did but she can not be match with Wolverine due to his healing factor, strength, experiences and exactly berserker mode. Boomstick: I guess you are correct. Wiz: By the way, his press are 2 tons which is like 4,400 lbs. Advantages: Wolverine winner * Stronger * More Experienced * Faster * Survived blows from stronger characters * Durable * Healer Factor * Withstood nuclear bombs * His skeleton is unbreakable * Mastered 15 martial arts Disadvantages: Cheetah loser * Faster * Less Experienced * Loses to Wonder Woman * Expert at hand-to-hand combat Boomstick: Cheetah wasn't best at what she do, Wolverine now bested her and it was very cheerful! Wiz: The winner is Wolverine! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1